The Fluffy Autobot Oneshot Series
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A series of Oneshot showing the (Unicron Trilogy) Autobots being a family and all that fluff. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS!
1. Fort

**Hotshot:** A thing me and my one friend on tumblr discussed and I'm sorry but I had to write an actual oneshot about it! Also, will be the first part of the fluffy Unicron Trilogy Autobot series, so make sure to favorite and follow this work so you don't miss the update! Remember to leave a review, it helps, and enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Hotshot happens upon Alexis' fort. Cuddles and Fluff ensues.  
 **Pairings:** Hinted Blurr/Sideswipe, Kinda hinted Jetfire/Hotshot  
 **Warnings:** My headcanons which includes Hotshot being a Halfling and him loving to cuddle. Also, his crush on Jetfire.

* * *

The first thing Hotshot had wanted to do when he got into the rec room was to get his last cube of energon for the day and relax on one of the large, transformersized couches that they had installed a few months prior. It had been a quiet day and he wasn't really needed to help with anything around the base, so why not refuel and relax? His pedsteps echoed through the halls, closer to where the rec room was situated. When he got to the entrance and was about to step inside, he stopped and stared, resetting his optics twice to make sure he knew what he was seeing.

A large Fort was against the farthest wall and when he say large, he means that it was large enough to hold almost every single mech in the base inside. It was mostly made up by large covered that the Autobot used rarely and some of the movable chairs. It also seemed like the back of the fort was against the wall with something holding it up.

He stood there for a long moment before walking over, kneeling down at the entrance and moving the flap up to peek inside. It was dark thanks to the thickness of the blanket, but he could see just fine thanks to the glow of his optics and he could see pillows, both big and small, covering the floor. He looked at the middle of it all and, to his surprise, he could see Alexis sitting there on her PDA and looking at him rather sheepishly. Over beside her was Sureshock, who just waved at him before turning back to the PDA.

"When did you make this and why is it so big?" Hotshot questioned. The only emotion that was present in his voice was slight confusion.

"We got down not to long ago." Alexis answered. "I wasn't planning to make it this big but...well..."

She looked over to the corner, underneath one of the chairs that were acting like a support beams. He followed her gaze and he could see a pile of Minicons recharging there, Jolt among them.

"I was wondering where he went." Hotshot chuckled before looking back at Alexis. "Permission to enter, ma'am?"

He watched as she rolled her eyes. "Get in here, already."

He grinned and went inside and laid down beside his human friend, on the right side of her. He propped his head up with his hand, dimmed his optics so that the brightness wouldn't blind her and simply watched as she worked.

He continued to watch for some time, probably two or three hours and now, Hotshot was laying on his front, his head laying on his arms and his optics had dimmed until they were finally dark, his recharge overtaking him. Alexis had shifted herself to lean against Hotshot's arm with Sureshock beside her, who had also went into recharge. The human managed to keep away for a few minutes after the two went to sleep but she too, fell alseep, her PDA's screen turning back after a few minutes on inactivity. This was when the other Autobots and humans decided to come and find them.

"Isn't that just precious." Jetfire couldn't help but tease the sleeping occupants once he peeked inside the fort, the others walking up behind them. "Well, if you don't wanna wake 'em, join 'em."

The flier made his way inside, ignoring the protests of Redalert before laying down beside Hotshot on his side, facing the younger mech. Once he was comfortable enough, he wrapped an arm around Hotshot's lower back before shifting himself closer to the other until Hotshot right up against his chest. His optics dimmed until they were fully offline and soon, he went into recharge.

Soon, the others decided to join the sleeping foursome and found their own places.

Redalert laid laid down on the other side of Hotshot, on his back with Carlos curled up on his chest with an hand over him.

Hoist was on his side beside Redalert, facing away from the others and snoring away with Billy and Fred huddled against him.

Scavenger was also snoring away with his torso in the fort and his legs out side of it, his hands behind his head.

Blurr and Sideswipe was laying on the other side of Jetfire, the older on his back while the younger had his head laying on Blurr's chest, snuggling into his chestplates.

Optimus leaned against the wall at the back of the fort with a dozing Rad on his shoulder. His golden optics took in the sleeping mechs and humans. He watched over his team- his _family_ \- with soft optics before allowing them to power down and letting himself fall into recharge himself.


	2. Clicking

**Summary:** Starscream is wondering around the base when he hears something he never thought he would hear again.  
 **Pairings:** None  
 **Warnings:** My headcanons which includes Hotshot being a Halfling. Father/Son fluff inbound.

* * *

Starscream was slowly becoming more accustomed to the Autobot base, especially when he roamed the halls and rooms late at night without the kids around to try and show him where everything is. He didn't mind them, but they could just be a tad overwhelming and from the looks he was getting from the other Autobots, they knew how he felt and could relate. It sometimes made him wonder just why they let the children to come to the base until he saw the softening look in their optics that held both contentment and protectiveness, which gave him his answer. They had something more that's worth fighting for now, not just for the Minicons.

As the seeker began to walk passed the rec room, he paused as he heard something coming from within. He was hearing a...clicking noise that seemed to quite for a few second before it starts back up again, usually four patterned clicks before the cycle repeated. It sounded...familiar but he knew that it was impossible, the only ones to do that was sparklings and younglings- more specifically, seeker younglings.

Grounder and seeker sparklings usually vocalize with clicks and whirls when they aren't laughing, crying or whining. Grounders usually grow out of it when they hit their youngling stage but not seekers. Seeker younglings retain the clicking vocalization until they reached their adult stage.

As far as Starscream knew, the team does not have a seeker youngling here and yet the clicking is still sounding from within the quiet room. After some thinking, he finally came to a decision and stepped inside the darkened room and looked over towards the transformer sized couch.

He could see Optimus sitting there, datapad in hand, illuminated his helm and upper part of his chest. The leader was leaning back against the arm rest, one foot planted on the floor and the other bent against the back of the couch. What really threw Starscream off though, was _Hotshot_ laying back against the prime, head resting against the grill and optics dark as he recharged. It was around this time that the clicking came again and the seeker felt his form stiffen when he realized just who it was coming from.

"Hello, Starscream." Optimus suddenly greeted, making the said seeker look and lock optics with Optimus. The leader didn't look surprised to see him, in fact, he looked like he was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Starscream watched the leader wearily as the mech sat the datapad on the table.

"You're not intruding." Optimus assured the other. "I would invite you to come sit but...ah..."

The Prime glanced down at the recharging Hotshot, letting a hand rub the top of the youngling's head, which made Hotshot's clicking become louder slightly. "I had figured that you would stumble upon us at some point."

Hotshot took this moment to move in his recharge, shifting over onto his front before his arms came around Prime's middle and buried his face into the grill with a sigh, and then his clicking begin again. Optimus laid a hand on the younger's back, letting his engine start to rev quietly. Optimus watched the yellow mech for one long moment before looking at Starscream. "I know you have some questions. Please, sit."

The seeker soundlessly walked over to a chair and sat down on it before giving his full attention to the leader, waiting.

"Before you ask, Hotshot's a halfling."

"A halfling?" The seeker's optics brightened slightly. "I thought they were all killed at the beginning of the war..."

"So did I. But, it appears that's not the case." Optimus used his free hand to rub the back of Hotshot's head. "That actually leads us to why he and I are in here now. He was having nightmares from when the Youth Center he was staying at was attacked."

"I keep forgetting how young he actually is." Starscream muttered, making Optimus chuckle slightly.

"Yes, he does tend to try and act older than he actually is. He always believes that he has something to prove to us because of his age."

Optimus looked down at the smaller mech, ignoring the scoff from the seeker and the other's few choice words. Hotshot had shifted and Optimus knew that the positioning they were in were not comfortable for a full recharge like it was for a small one. So, he shifted himself before he was laying flat on his back and Hotshot automatically moved to accommodate this new sleeping position. Now, he using his leader's torso as a berth, head tucked underneath the other's chin. The Prime rubbed Hotshot's back firmly but gently, listening to the pattern of clicks that he had long become familiar to.

Starscream watched the two, his sunset colored optics taking in every movement of the two before he stood up. "I'll be taking my leave now. I'll head back to my quarters."

Optimus nodded as best he could. "Of course. Have a pleasant recharge, Starscream."

The seeker just nodded and make his way out of the room and began to make his way towards his assigned quarters, his processor reeling through this new information.

He keyed in the code to the keypad and stepped inside, the doors closing behind him. He made his way to his berth and laid down with a small sigh, his optics powering down as he waited for his recharge to take him. It was around this time that he had to wonder... what else will he be learning during his time here?

As recharge creep up on him, he decided that he didn't really care. He'll just take everything in stride as it started to be revealed to him.

That's really all he can do now.

And, with that, he fell into recharge, his dreams comprised of Vos and his own family.


End file.
